headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man
Ongoing titles * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 2 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 * Astonishing Spider-Man Vol 1 * Avenging Spider-Man Vol 1 * Ben Reilly: The Scarlet Spider Vol 1 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man * Marvel Tales * Marvel Team-Up * Miles Morales: Spider-Man * Spidey Super-Stories * Web of Spider-Man * Spider-Man * Spider-Man 2099 * Spider-Man Classics * Spider-Man Unlimited * Spider-Man Adventures * Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 * Marvel Knights: Spider-Man Vol 1 * Marvel Knights: Spider-Man Vol 2 * Spider-Man Team-Up * Untold Tales of Spider-Man * Spider-Man Megazine * Adventures of Spider-Man * Sensational Spider-Man * Amazing Spider-Man * Spectacular Spider-Man * Spider-Man/Deadpool * Peter Parker: Spider-Man * Ultimate Spider-Man * Ultimate Spider-Man Vol. 2 * Webspinners: Tales of Spider-Man * Spider-Man (one-shots) Limited Series * Edge of Spider-Verse Vol 1 * Lethal Foes of Spider-Man * Spider-Man Saga Vol 1 * Spider-Man and Human Torch * Spider-Man: Web of Doom * Spider-Man: Power of Terror * Spider-Man: Redemption * Spider-Man: Hobgoblin Lives * Spider-Man: Revenge of the Green Goblin * Spider-Man: Get Kraven * Spider-Man: Quality of Life * Spider-Man & Wolverine * Spider-Man and Human Torch * Spider-Man: Breakout * Spider-Men * Spider-Men II * Spider-Man (2002) * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * Spider-Man 3 (2007) * Amazing Spider-Man (2012) * Peter Parker * May Parker * Ben Parker * J. Jonah Jameson * Mary Jane Parker * Gwen Stacy * Green Goblin * The Lizard * Doctor Octopus * Kraven the Hunter * Venom * Mysterio * The Sandman Spider-Man is a fictional comic book super-hero created by writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Ditko for Marvel Comics in 1962. He was introduced in issue #15 of the anthology series Amazing Fantasy and became an overnight sensation appearing in his own ongoing comic book series The Amazing Spider-Man in March of the following year. Spider-Man's real name is Peter Parker - a nerdy teenage boy from Forest Hills in Queens who lives with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. An ill-fated visit to a science expo finds Peter being bitten by a radioactive spider, which grants him the proportionate strength of a spider as well as the ability to scale walls and a psionic early warning system which he refers to his as his spider-sense. Initially using his newfound abilities for the sake of profit, Peter fails to take notice of a common criminal who would later murder his Uncle Ben. Peter's attitude changes and he adopts his uncle's credo, "With great power comes great responsibility" as his personal mantra. After outfitting himself with a red and blue costume and a set of mechanical web-shooters, Peter Parker - the Amazing Spider-Man swings off into the pages of history as one of the most infamous and recognizable pop culture icons of all time. * Spider-Man (1967) * Amazing Spider-Man (1979) * Spider-Man (1981) * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * Spider-Man (1994) * Spider-Man Unlimited * Spider-Man (2003) * Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) * Ultimate Spider-Man * Spider-Man (2017) Variations Peter Parker 004.jpg| Peter Parker Earth-616 Ben Reilly 001.jpg| Ben Reilly Earth-616 Peter Parker - What If.jpg| Peter Parker What If? Peter Porker 003.png| Peter Porker Earth-8311 Billy Braddock 001.jpg| Billy Braddock Earth-833 Peter Parker II.jpg| Peter Parker II Earth-616 Peter Parker - MCU.jpg| Peter Parker Marvel Cinematic Universe See also